Esiel
: Redirect from Zaara, Sair, and Fala-Tû. Esiel is the leader of the Ghost Hand. Personality Esiel is calm in nature and prefers to think things through. She rarely does anything without knowing what some sort of outcome could be or without knowing what to expect. Able to judge people easily, it is hard to get things by her or to trick her into doing something. Appearance Esiel is a Fae with dark brown hair that she keeps cut just above her eyes and stops halfway down her neck. She has dull green eyes, is 5'1 and looks like she is in her early 40's. Esiel wears light leather armor that has no sleeves and covers her neck. She wears a pair of matching leather pants and loose knee-high boots. Underneath her armor, she wears a brown shirt and lightweight shorts which also double as her pajamas. She has several scars across her arms and one thin scar following her jaw line. Abilities Melee Archery : Because it was her first weapon learned, Esiel has had many years to master the bow and is a very skilled marksman. Swordsmanship : Esiel learned the basics of a blade while in the city of Dun. She is decent and can be deadly but does not prefer to use swords/daggers. Hand-to-Hand : Esiel took the incentive to learn how to fight with her fists when she was young. She is extremely dangerous when unarmed and preferes using this method to kill people when on Black Moon assignments. Story Esiel was born in the northwest corner of the Silverwood Swamp. Her parents are unknown but her brother's is Savion. Her parents forced her to learn archery and even got her an instructor. Her instructor insisted that she shoot right eyed when she was naturally a left eye shooter. Years later, in retaliation, she shot him through his right eye and hid his body, getting away with the murder. Being quick tempered and arrogant in her late 20's, she was involved in a bar fight. Her opponent was a Beckenver, and after word got around that she had knocked him senseless, she was put on the Beckenvers’ wanted list. Knowing that they would not stop until Esiel was dead, Savion then prayed to Dimitri, the god of the hunt, and made a deal with him to stop the Beckenvers from hunting his sister. The payment for the deal was Savion severing all ties with the mortal world and serving Dimitri for the rest of his life, which resulted in Esiel and everyone who knew him to forget his existence and for Esiel to believe she was an only child. Time passed and Esiel turned 43, shortly after she was unknowingly stricken with vampirism. She went back to her parent's with a hope that they would understand and help her but they attempted to kill her while she slept. Esiel killed her parents in self defense and left their bodies inside their home. Esiel then spent most of her time sitting in the corners of inns, waiting for the customers to fall asleep. One night, a Fae approached her and invited her to join a nearby vampire cult he was in. She accepted and introduced herself as Zaara. She made friends with the Fae, whose name was Relin, and later his friend Rineron. The leader of the cult instructed Rineron to teach her the ropes and the two developed a friendship filled with fighting. The three of them quickly became inseparable, often going on adventures together, and like Rineron, Esiel began to think of Relin as a brother. As years went by, Esiel and Rineron developed a romantic relationship, but before much could amount from it, a fire struck the vampire cult's nest leaving Esiel and only a few others alive. Thinking she lost everything, Esiel traveled to the city of Dun where she met another woman down on her luck and Esiel reluctantly became friends with her. Once they trusted each other enough, the two women exchanged names; Esiel told her that her name was Sair and the woman told her she was Mai . They developed a strong friendship and Mai learned everything about Esiel's past. Mai eventually found love with a man named Moren and Esiel became friends with him as well. When Esiel went to visit her friends one day, she found the body of Moren, who had seemingly committed suicide. Shortly after Esiel had found the body, Mai wandered inside her home and was horrified by the scene. Stricken with shock and grief, Mai blamed Esiel for her husband's death and refused to listen to any reason. Esiel barely had enough time to leave the house before Mai could kill her. For several years Esiel mentally beat herself up over their lost friendship but slowly found homes within the Black Moon and Ghost Hand. She hid herself within the many members of both groups, hoping that her former friend wouldn't be able to find her. Her hopes were true until she slowly climbed the ranks of both groups and became one of few people to lead both groups at the same time. Word spread about Esiel's achievement and Mai found her, which forced Esiel to quickly disappear, leaving only notes to say who she was passing on the leadership roles to. Esiel fled to a spot of solitude in the southeast corner of Daemon, there she was visited by a strange woman with long black hair. The woman insisted on calling her Fala-Tû and Esiel decided to just go with it. Esiel was then given the opportunity to travel somewhere distant with this strange woman, and without knowing why, she accepted. After being shoved into a portal, Esiel was left confused and lost. The woman from before then introduced herself as the goddess of madness, Xenies. Esiel then disappeared from the mortal world for one hundred years. Upon reentering the mortal world, Esiel wandered around Daemon confused. She remembered her old attachments with the Black Moon and Ghost Hand and quickly moved to the city of Arx where she rejoined the Ghost Hand and a year later the Black Moon. While she was a "new" thief and assassin, Esiel was sent on both Ghost Hand and Black Moon missions with Vya, who was already the Black Moon leader. The two didn't get along, and neither of them cared to make a friendship, but over the years the two became closer than either of them would have expected. The two of them were wary of the other at first, and what information about themselves they could share. It took Esiel a few good years before she shared the fact that she was a vampire, (which Vya had already figured out,) then a few more before she mentioned a few of her past friendships. She was worried that is she shared too much information, and that in some way, Vya would become another Mai. She was also extremely uncomfortable around Reece, who, with her happy and loving demeanor, reminded her too much of the way Mai had been. Esiel made sure that she didn't advance much as an assassin, but that fogged her vision of how quickly she was jumping ranks as a thief. Soon enough, she had reached the leadership position in the Ghost Hand yet again. She made sure that no one found out about her familiarity of the role and has been in the position ever since, even though the members have known that she was a vampire and had accepted her. By the time Esiel and Vya's relationship had hit its peak, Mai found Esiel again. Finding one of the secret entrance into Arx's walls, she walked normally as if she were a member and stormed up to Esiel spouting a few words before drawing her sword at the woman. Mai was only able to say a few last words before Vya shot and killed her. After that, a stop was put in Esiel and Vya's relationship for some time. Esiel fled to her sanctuary and buried her friend. Vya, who already had severe trust issues, saw it as a harsh betrayal. After Esiel got back, it took the two of them some time before their relationship came back. Relationships Savion : Esiel's older brother who she has forgotten. Before she forgot him, the two were very close and were inseperable. He was the only person that Esiel would do anything for because she loved and respected him so much. Rineron : Esiel's lover that she used to constantly pick fights with him and purposefully do things that would anger him. Esiel started their relationship with the intent of them staying friends, but it quickly turned into something romantic. Before much could amount from their relationship, Esiel was heartbroken when she thought that he had died and then went to the city of Dun to drink away the pain. Relin : Esiel's brotherly figure. After the loss of Savion, Esiel didn't realize that she was missing a brotherly figure. Shortly after meeting Relin, the two developed a sister-brother relationship. Vya : Esiel's closest friend. Even though the two of them did not get along at the start of their relationship, the two are now extremely close and Esiel would do anything for Vya. Because she met Vya in her older years, Esiel learned to keep some things a secret from the woman, but as more years piled up on their relationship, Esiel told Vya more and more about her past, eventually leaving only small details out of her life story. Mai : Esiel's former best friend. Being one of Esiel's early relationships, she did not think about the consequences to sharing her life with the woman. Esiel even trusted Mai with her life and while they were in Dun, she regularly fought off many thieves from stealing from her beloved friend. Mai became a little sister to Esiel and the two quickly became inseparable. Ness Gelder : Esiel's motherly figure. During the time that Esiel knew Mai, she also knew Ness, a great and powerful mage. Esiel instantly latched onto the woman and went to Ness whenever she had any sort of problem. With each trip she made for advice, Esiel told Ness more and more about herself. Esiel misses her friend dearly but honors the was she died. To this day, Esiel is known to visit Relles' Keep to remember her old friend. Kier Gelder : Esiel's daughterly figure. Esiel knows every member of the Gelder family and is a very close friend to the head of the household, Bryce. When Bryce had his daughter, Kier, Esiel swore to watch over the young child when she could. Esiel would watch the young girl constantly, keep a keen eye on her. Once Kier grew up, Esiel still kept a watchful eye out for her. Xenies : The goddess of madness who Esiel served for some hundred years. Esiel respects Xenies but doesn't particularly care for the woman's presence. Trivia *Esiel wears a necklace with rings from her passed loved ones hidden under her armor at all times. *Esiel has used the same bow her whole life. If anyone were to inspect it, they would notice several scratches and marks along with ones that have been skillfully repaired. *The Fae despise vampirism so they do not like Esiel. *Durring the 100 years that she was missing, Esiel served Xenies until the goddess decided to release her. *Esiel's sanctuary in the southeast corner of Daemon is also a graveyard filled with her loved one's that did not have the opportunity to receive proper burials. The only two that are not buried there are her parents, they are inside of a collapsed house halfway hidden by dirt. *She is a hoarder. Her home's basement is filled with miscellaneous items which makes it very hard to navigate through. *As children, Savion once saved Esiel from drowning. *When in the presence on Xenies, Esiel is known to become quite crazy and mad, often scaring those around her. *Esiel has a very high pain tolerance. *she old as balls Category:Mortals Category:Fae Category:Vampires Category:All